


[Art] Letters to Bucky

by potofsoup



Series: Eclectic Stucky [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, eclectic stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: Series of images of Steve writing letters to Bucky.The actual letters got lost to Tumblr, but here's the art, at least.From: Sept 16, 2014





	[Art] Letters to Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> The writing snippet is salvaged from [the tumblr post](https://potofsoup2.tumblr.com/post/180367207358/rinforthewin-potofsoup-woop-this-was-the), but I'd put the rest behind a cut, so now it's all gone. From what I vaguely recall, it's a bunch of letters where Steve tries to talk about the changes in his life and how much he misses Bucky and how lost he feels, but keeps crossing it out and writing some bland cheer instead. This was back when I was trying to not overtly do Stucky, and instead chose to focus on the depth of their friendship.

  
~~Dear Bucky,~~

~~I didn’t want to tell you that night at the World’s Fair, but I managed to enlist in the army! It’s sort of a odd story, but anyway I decided to bring all those books you gave me to Basic training. You’d probably call me a stubborn idiot for dragging 50 pounds of books to New Jersey, but I’m glad I have them to keep my company. The other guys here aren’t y~~

 

Dear Bucky,

Thanks for your letter. I’m doing well, staying busy and doing what I can to help the war effort. I hope you are safe. I met a new girl. Well, you know what I mean when I say “met” — she outranks me 5 ways to Sunday and probably doesn’t even know my name. (If you were around you woulda just walked up and introduced yourself.) Anyways, she is one hell of a gal and knows how to pack a punch. I think you’d like her if you met her. Everything else is the same old stuff.

Remember to punch Hitler for me!

Steve

Hmm... I think this one was Steve being nervous the night before the serum procedure and really wishing Bucky were there. I think there were multiple versions of the letter, ranging from "sorry I've been lying to you" to "I really wish you were here", and finally settling on "things are going well"

I think this one was the "I'm big now but they don't know what to do with me, maybe I'm farther from the front line than I thought" letter, that ended up being "I've got a new job and may be traveling, so your letters may not get to me."

And this one was the "I'm at the front lines but not the way I want to, and I haven't gotten a letter from you in a while, are you okay" letter, which breaks off half-way because Peggy comes to find him.


End file.
